


【韦恩超】韦恩夫人受难记

by heyaponpon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyaponpon/pseuds/heyaponpon
Summary: 无节操乱炖，无超能力AU（），含蝙超/迪克超/桶超/大米超，［——］boy克拉克很雷，现在跑还来得及，现在不跑不要看完之后找我考砸了写点雷文而已（）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Kudos: 3





	【韦恩超】韦恩夫人受难记

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得换格式了，凑合看吧

不学无术的阔佬韦恩在外鬼混了小半年，才想起家中还有年迈管家和年幼儿子，雇了辆马车回哥谭。谁曾想半路走漏风声被劫。韦恩不知所踪，车夫被分了尸。由于案发地正处布鲁德海文和哥谭交界，一共两批警察被派出来找不知死活的韦恩，然而在树林里循着草木被压损的痕迹搜寻半日，也只找到了一个年轻男人。

克拉克·肯特，一个身材高大却总佝偻着脊背，长着蓝眼睛黑头发的、小地方出身的老实巴交的男人。据他说，自己是韦恩雇来给他儿子的家庭教师，又不认识路，所以才会和韦恩同乘。且不说哥谭人杰地灵，小韦恩又是个出了名的天才，怎么需要一个堪萨斯出来的乡下小子教书。光看他那么紧张韦恩的生命安全，又执意要进入被小丑一行人占领的哥谭，无心工作有心八卦的警员们就能从简爱侃到断背山。

他不肯回去等消息，也不被允许进入哥谭送死，在警局里杵着像根柱子——这是实话，大多数警察都没他高大结实——最后还是布鲁德海文的格雷森警官大发善心，看在自己曾受韦恩接济的份上邀请他去自己家暂住。

格雷森警官生得一副好皮相，既会说话又爱笑，肯特先生在路上便对他放下了戒心。然而到了格雷森警官的住处，一打开门就闻到一屋子血味，一个壮实青年龇牙咧嘴裸着上身处理着自己腹部的伤口，桌上还横着两把带血的手枪——他当场就想逃跑，格雷森警官笑眯眯地拉住他，跟他介绍说这是他的兄弟陶德，在做雇佣兵，别看长得凶，实际也是个心善的人，日常做好事不留名。

肯特先生这才哆哆嗦嗦进门。

顺带一提，当天晚上肯特先生就变成了韦恩夫人，格雷森警官为了给陶德拿绷带不小心在他一丝不挂时进了杂物间——当时惊得连笑都挂不住了：肯特先生下体光溜溜，竟连男人都有的物件也没有！取而代之的是粉嘟嘟白嫩嫩的女阴，小小的肉粒在饱满的阴唇间若隐若现。肯特先生——韦恩夫人的尖叫噎在嗓子里，手忙脚乱拿放在一边的衣服遮挡时抖掉了先前藏在暗袋里的戒指，正好滚到格雷森警官面前。那戒指既不镶钻也不雕花，只在内侧有个极其隐秘的花纹，格雷森警官一眼就辨认出了那是韦恩的私章。

谁能想到这么一个高大的家庭教师私底下竟然是韦恩长了个嫩逼的小妻子呢？怪不得他拼死也要进哥谭，又那么在意韦恩的死活。格雷森警官连忙道歉关门，却一直到临睡前还忍不住回味那一瞥。

从此他们有了共同的秘密。格雷森警官发誓绝对守口如瓶，韦恩夫人羞怯而感激地看了他一眼，主动扎上了围裙，代替唯一会做饭的陶德为他们做了晚饭。

但知道的早也不如知道的巧。格雷森警官心心念念那个小嫩逼那么久，最后还是他的好兄弟陶德先肏到。

说来也不巧，韦恩夫人、啊，姑且还是叫肯特先生，肯特先生不知道的是，陶德也和韦恩有过接触——还是不好的那种。那天格雷森不在，他一人在家拿着戒指发呆的时候陶德一身是血的撞了进来，眼睛发红呼吸浑浊，明显不太正常。好死不死，他看到了那枚戒指，气得目眦尽裂扑要去抢夺，肯特先生的拒绝和反抗直接惹怒了他。于是他一把推翻了这个不知死活的乡下小子，撕了他的裤子准备给对方一个充满耻辱的教训，比如把他裸着扔出去——然后这个打算中途就被面前软乎乎的女阴打断了。

韦恩夫人——现在可以这么叫他了——被恐惧和羞耻冲昏了头，又不知轻重地反抗起来，还想要夺回那个戒指。陶德怒从心起，掰开他嫩得晃眼的阴唇，直接把戒指塞进了那个刚开始有点湿的小穴里，然后脱了不知什么时候起变得紧巴巴的裤子提枪入洞。韦恩夫人被猝不及防捅到连反抗都忘了，仰头发出破了调的呻吟，然后被嫌吵的陶德捂住了嘴。那枚代表爱情意义重大的戒指很快被小穴内的高温同化，又被那根肉棒的抽插顶到宫颈口摩擦那个脆弱的入口，他一面被迫失了贞洁，一面还要担心那个戒指会掉在里面出不来——他要怎么跟他的丈夫解释那玩意儿在他的阴道里拿不出来呢？

很快他就忘记了这件事被顶得又哭又喊。陶德可还年轻，既没有韦恩那么有经验技巧，也没有韦恩那么贴心，他只管一味往这个又紧又湿的穴里捅，好几次差点破开那个针眼一般大小的紧闭入口。韦恩夫人又痛又难受，哭成了泪人儿。陶德一把掐住了他的奶子，布着茧子的两指揉搓起那个早就悄悄挺立起来的艳红奶头，然后就因为再度缩紧的内壁更加卖力玩弄了起来。

陶德拔出来时韦恩夫人已经开始轻度脱水，他还没缓过来，当着陶德的面就张开腿抠挖那个洞里的混合液体，床单上的深色水渍还有向下扩散的趋势。陶德刚刚爽完想对他温柔一些就被他这种享受完又要当贞洁烈女的行为刺激得不轻，又硬塞了两指把自己射进去的东西堵回去，刚才被磨红的穴口被撑得泛白。韦恩夫人痛得开始央求，抽噎了好久才讲清自己只是想把戒指取出来。陶德好似这才又想起他是韦恩的婊子，阴沉着脸让他站起来，一条腿踩在床上一条腿在地上，然后蹲下去细细地用手指探索起那个还往外滴着精液的穴来。

他最终勾出那个因沾满了混合液体而滑腻的戒指时韦恩夫人已经又去了两次，期间又流了好几波又热又滑的淫液，顺着腿根流下，好几次抖得站不住，全靠他另一只手托着屁股才勉强没有倒下去。陶德看着手上的戒指不明意味地哼笑一声，松开手任由光着屁股的韦恩夫人瘫坐到地上。然后掐着他的下巴，逼他把戒指清理干净。韦恩夫人的眼镜早不知什么时候扔到了一边，没了焦距的蓝眼睛显得有些空洞，同时却又柔又媚，他怯生生地伸出一小截红艳艳的舌尖，蹙着眉舔干净了那个已经一塌糊涂的戒指。他嫌脏，韦恩还没有让他做过这么过分的事，但面对陶德他又不敢表现出来。陶德还嫌不够，舔完又让他探出舌尖托着那枚戒指，张开双腿跪好，然后对着涎水流了一下巴、一直滴到胸脯上的韦恩夫人撸了一发。

刚刚才干净没多久的戒指又脏了。

韦恩夫人趁陶德完事睡下，格雷森警官又还没回来的时间草草地收拾一番逃了出去。还没跑到郊外就被一帮用红布蒙着脸的匪徒围住，幸亏有人及时搭救，才得以避免丢了性命这个可能。

救人的两个也蒙着面，一个穿着一身黑，面罩顶上还带着莫名其妙的尖耳朵，另一个要矮些，胸口画着蓝色的鸟状图案。尖耳朵那位严厉地批评他没事找死的行为，韦恩夫人没法把自己出逃的理由据实相告，只能请求好心人带自己进哥谭。尖耳朵的勒令他从哪儿来回哪儿去，只是在听他解释完进哥谭是想找失踪的丈夫后承诺会帮他找，让他不要乱跑添麻烦，然后问了他先前的住址，让那个胸前有蓝鸟的青年护送他回去。还没等他拒绝，对方就已经悄无声息地离开了。

那青年虽然笑眯眯的，却十分难缠，韦恩夫人又急又怕，中途几次想要逃跑都被对方不动声色地阻止了——然而他们还是偏离了之前的路线。韦恩夫人被青年拿着长棍逼到一棵树下，背对着他，双手举高贴着树。

然后他刚换没多久的裤子又被扒了下来。

“都是因为您的不配合，我们才到现在都没到。所以我要让您长些教训。”那个年轻人轻快地说，“我要打您五十下，为了避免打多，请自己计数。”

他从不知到什么地方取出了一根细细的鞭子，在他身上比划了一下，然后抽了下去——韦恩夫人从小到没有挨过这样的打，不是说他从小到大没有因为做错事被大人打过，只是任何一个长辈都不会像这个年轻人一样专门往股缝里打：正着抽下去会打到他因为害怕而紧缩的小屁眼，倒着抽又会抽到红肿的阴蒂和阴唇，再顺着已经开始湿润的穴口滑到尾椎——他从第一下就全身绷紧低声啜泣起来，年轻人却丝毫没有手软，只是在抽的间隙提醒他小声一点，不要再引来什么歹人，毕竟现在只有他一个，还容易满足，到时候就不知道韦恩夫人能应付几个男人了。

韦恩夫人被他吓得捂住嘴，然后在被勒令把屁股抬高、腿张开一点的时候无声地抽噎了起来，他因此漏数了好几个数。年轻人中途停下来，让他报抽到底多少下了，然后让他自己掰开臀瓣，撅起屁股展示责罚的效果。借着月光可以看到前面后面都湿成了一片，而且肿得老高，红得发亮，看起来再用力一点就要破皮了。年轻人让他保持那个姿势别动，然后伸手从后面环住他，一只手玩弄起他已经从外翻的阴唇中暴露出来的阴蒂，另一只手蘸着他挂满股沟、几乎要滴到地上的淫水，在他紧绷的粉色小屁眼周围滑动。他很快被逼到了边缘，抖得几乎快要碎掉一样，甚至无意识地在用屁股追逐青年温暖又灵巧的手。

“别动。”青年的气息也有些不稳，不过他给人的感觉依旧是在笑着，“请不要光顾着自己快乐，我要是忍不住直接来，您下半辈子可能就得住在马桶上啦。”就像他的话一样，每当韦恩夫人觉得只要再增强一点刺激就能到达顶点的时候，他的手就从前面撤离了，只剩后面的饱胀持续增强。

韦恩夫人这才发现自己的肛门已经吞下了青年的好几根手指。紧接着，那几根手指在内壁并着转了转，对准某个地方按了下去——韦恩夫人爆发出一阵长长的、发情的猫似的啜泣，软了下去，这才想起自己身体里除了子宫卵巢外还有另一套发育不完全的器官。他全身上下就靠青年塞在屁股里的手做支撑，翻开的、流着情液的阴唇被柔嫩的草叶拂动，不停收缩的阴道口和膨大的阴蒂在这种过程中得了趣，他没忍住又高潮了一回。好不容易扩张的差不多的肛门因为这次高潮又绞紧了，一直以来都显得很有耐心的年轻人也终于不耐起来，他将五指全部浅浅地滑入已经足够湿润的肛口，然后用力张开——

韦恩夫人全身僵硬，疼到几乎无法呼吸。然而他刚刚才去了两次，一点抗拒的力气和立场的没有……

夜晚的冷风灌进了那个被强行撑开的穴口，青年用另一只手抹了一把他前方不停漏出的混合液体，抹在肛口做润滑，然后将整只手握成拳，缓慢而又坚定地往里头推去——那太大太胀了，他觉得自己的脑子和内脏都要被挤出身体，几乎干呕起来。可他又有种诡异地被填满了似的满足感，似乎他就该长在这个年轻人的手臂上。一种与阴道高潮阴蒂高潮又或者是前列腺高潮都截然不同的强烈快感袭来，他尿了出来，失禁的羞耻和快感击垮了他摇摇欲坠的理智，他在神志不清间娇声吐出了自己都不明白含义的话语，祈求这个连脸都没露过的青年狠狠肏他。

然后那个青年抽出拳头，在他的臀瓣上擦干净手上的混合液体，这才开始慢条斯理地肏他。阴茎不可能有拳头大，但是胜在抽插时的速度快，他的喉咙里发出妓女般淫媚的吟哦，配合着抽插的频率摇摆起屁股来。青年的两只手都掐在他对比起肩背过分细窄的腰上腾不开，于是他只能一手掐着酥痒难耐的胸脯，一手去揉捻下身酸胀的肉粒，然后再一次湿得一塌糊涂。

青年在他屁股里射了两回才拔出去。然后一根又细又凉的东西再度贴上了臀缝，他几乎随着高潮一同挤出去的大脑过了一会儿才反应过来那是什么，条件反射地绷紧了屁股，夹住了那条细鞭。

“我们还有几下？”青年语调轻柔。

他哆嗦了起来。

他之前被玩得太狠，以至于一路上踉踉跄跄地行走时，都能感觉到外翻的阴蒂和穴肉在黏腻冰凉的布料上摩擦的感觉，他的裤子一定已经湿透了，湿到只要是个人在光线稍微明亮一点的地方都能看出来他刚才经历了什么——前方的青年在他的脚步越来越磨蹭时停下了脚步，回过头来意味不明地笑了笑：“怎么？难道你刚才又自己偷偷地去了？”

他委屈地扁扁嘴，不自觉地夹紧了腿。他的阴蒂现在还很敏感，敏感到哪怕只是走几步路或者夹夹腿都会有感觉。青年见状只是勾了勾唇，然后指向不远处亮着的灯：“喏，我们到了。我就不送了，你以后可要乖乖的不要乱跑——否则下次真的不会只有我一个人。”

他敲门时用外套挡住了下身。开门的是格雷森警官，看到他时疲惫的双眼都被点亮了：“你跑到哪里去了？外面很危险，我生怕明天被通知去领你的尸体！”

他撇开了目光，看到陶德叉着腿坐在已经换了的床单上，意味深长地注视着自己被外套挡着的部分。

小腹处的酥麻感向下化作了湿意，他的脸颊染上了醉酒般的酡红。

* * *

韦恩夫人在格雷森警官家住了一个多月后，总算在两人的悉心教导下学会了口交。两人虽然性格不同，但都是好老师，包教包会。学不会也没关系，顶多多挨一顿肏而已。他的日子更加忙碌了——有时他要一边给格雷森警官口交一边被陶德指奸嫩逼，同时屁股还要好好吃下陶德又硬又粗的阴茎。有时两个人会一前一后抱着他，隔着一层肉膜干他两个穴，也不让他的嘴空着，才被一个人吮吸到舌根发麻又要回过头供另一人纠缠。甚至…甚至他们两个人都忙得累得没空干他时他也没得休息，要么得自己张开腿玩给他们看，要么就会被塞上各种各样的道具——他都担心自己会被撑坏，可事到如今再来担心还有什么用呢？他的女穴现在看起来已经熟透了，任何人只要脱下他的裤子都知道他被疼爱到过什么程度，屁眼也在日复一日的调教中变得贪吃起来，经常被两人玩到微微外翻，得过一阵子才能缩回去。

那天他回到格雷森警官家时也是这样，陶德招呼他坐，他满屁股鞭痕，刚被拳交过的后面甚至还不能完全缩回去，要是坐下去那还了得？于是好心肠的格雷森警官说要帮他看看顺便上药，陶德也美其名曰说要观摩学习，他的屁股没多久就又塞进了两人的指头，从此再也没得空过。

哥谭内部的动乱将近尾声时，小韦恩上门了。车夫通报让格雷森警官和陶德“准备”好之后他才纡尊降贵地进了门。他虽还未成年，却已和韦恩年轻时有了八分像，只是眼睛是绿色的，眼神也更倨傲。即使规规矩矩的穿着三件套，拎着手杖，却总给人一种无法用言语表达的野性的危险感。

他让格雷森和陶德两人出去等着，说有话要和韦恩夫人单独讲。

“父亲大概率是已经死了，韦恩家不出意料将会由我接手。”他用给商品估价似的眼神上下打量肯特先生，喉咙里发出猫科动物般的轻哼，“你不要以为我不知道你和他的关系。只不过他已经死了，现在韦恩家的东西都是我的，所以他和你说的那些都不算数了。按照他给你家农场花掉的钱，你至少得教我二十年才能还清。”

韦恩夫人神色凄惶无助。小韦恩看他这幅神态，颇有些受用的样子：“我接收他的财产，却并不想继承他的负债，所以如果你没用的话，我会把你扔掉。但是你也确实可以沿着他当初答应好你的路线往上爬——往我床上爬。我的母亲当年为他生下了我也没能进韦恩家门。你怎么着也得给我生两个，才有资格做庄园的女主人……”

肯特先生——现在他又只能是肯特先生了——完全被这话吓傻了：他再怎么说也是这个男孩的家庭教师，又就差被韦恩领进门做他的继母，怎么现在又要作为妻子侍奉他了？还要生孩子？他只是有卵巢和子宫，能不能生孩子还没有定论呢。况且他的丈夫只是生死不明，又没有真的确定——话说这是不是乱伦？

他还在那里怀疑自己的耳朵，小韦恩就已经自顾自地走了过来要验货，剥他的衣服时受了阻碍，当即脸色就阴沉了下来，用那支沉得出奇的手杖抽了他的腰。然后解开了他的衣服，用冰凉的手检查起已经被玩到又软又大的白嫩奶子，然后划过腰侧刚刚被抽出的淤青，换来他财产的低声痛呼——带着又轻又急的凌乱呼吸声——看来他被陶德和格雷森教导得不错，已经不会发出那些吵闹又无意义的声音了。

他把手放在裤腰上，他的财产用那双迷茫的蓝眼睛惊慌地看了他一眼，到底是没继续抵抗。只不过，脱下裤子后，看到的景色令见多识广的小韦恩也稍稍睁大了眼。他伸出手指勾了勾那条由红艳的女穴连到红肿的后穴，因为被情液浸润而更显光泽的珠链，换来对方带上了欲念的轻喘：“这你就满足了？”

我能给你更好的。他冷声扯了扯那根链子，看穴肉被拉扯起来的样子，然后又把它们一颗颗塞回去。

这只不过是几颗成色不好的珍珠，我能给你象牙和檀木雕刻的，我可以去定做一串鸽子蛋那么大的檀木珠串，每一颗珠子都雕上花纹，光是塞进去都能让你高潮一次。我还可以让来自遥远东方国度的匠人在珠串末尾缀上流苏，以后你就不要穿裤子了，塞上它跪在我脚边做我的狗吧。

他给肯特先生提上了裤子，动作堪称温柔。

格雷森警官和陶德看起来倒是对他有些不舍，但也只能向他道了别——说到底他也是韦恩家的财产，正主不在时他们可以享用，一旦正主发话，他们就再也碰不到他一根毫毛了。

肯特先生跟着小韦恩上了马车才发现异样，小韦恩坐的那边一切正常，空出来给自己的那边却有一根盘起来的章鱼须一般布满凸起的象牙雕，底座固定在下方，牢不可动。

向我证实你的潜力。小韦恩淡淡地说。如果你吞不下去，那你路上可能会受点伤——哥谭的路最近不太平坦，我怕你撞到头。

马车颠簸起来，肯特先生慢吞吞地解下裤子，又开始迟疑了，他不知道自己的主人想让他使用哪个洞。

后面那个。小韦恩打了个哈欠，他的眼下带着淡淡的青黑。所以前面的链子留着，张开腿，展示清楚。

进入哥谭以后肯特先生总算坐稳了，他按着被顶出一块小凸起的小腹调整着呼吸，越过自己张开的阴户看到了脚下溅湿了一片的垫子。小韦恩果然没有骗他，哥谭的路很颠簸，但自己被象牙雕钉住后，确实没有磕到头。

进入韦恩庄园后他被那些和堪萨斯又或是他所去过的任何一个地方都不同的景象所惊艳，小韦恩吩咐下人给他们放水洗澡，然后示意几乎站不稳的他跟上。他几乎倒在那个有他家一个房间那么大的浴池里，小韦恩在热气和池水掩盖下将自己的半截小臂伸进了他的体内，他在结肠快感的袭击下好几次失去平衡跌进水里，灌了好几口混着二人体液的热水。最后昏昏沉沉地被抱进了围着红幔帐点着香薰的温房。手腕脚腕都被内侧垫着软革的手铐锁住，手铐由皮绳链接，皮绳的长度有限，又每一股都经过了他的敏感带。无论他是跪趴还是别的什么动作，总有一股皮绳会勒着他已经被玩到敏感至极的阴部。

小韦恩蒙住了他的眼，又用口球堵了他的嘴便离开了，温房地面上铺了厚厚的绒毯，所以他既感不到凉，也不会觉得硌得慌，只是那也吸收了绝大部分的声音。他看不到，也听不到，更无法感知方位和时间的流逝。他累了于是侧蜷着睡了，只是睡了不知多久，又被强行从甜梦中拉扯出来，浑身上下都燥热不已——他这才反应过来那熏香有问题，只是既无法自己处理，又无法向其他人求助。他只能伸展身子，然后借助皮绳在身上的滑动来疏解情欲。

他不知道的是房间里还有别人，早在他甜睡期间便已进来了，却只是坐在远处，好整以暇地看着他被情欲唤醒，然后痛苦又欢愉地自我纾解。他不知道自己现在是什么样，可对方却看得一清二楚：全身都透着酒醉似的薄红，打卷的黑发黏在额头和脸侧，胸乳因被缚的姿势而显得格外挺拔，沉甸甸地随着身体的动作而摇晃，皮绳在拉扯间被股间的情液浸得油亮。他在细微颤抖间用力地夹了夹阴部，泌出的细汁很快便顺着饱满鼓胀的阴唇流下。磨蹭间他误打误撞地挪到了墙边，冰冷粗糙的墙面使他感到一阵舒爽，然后他艰难地、尝试了好几次才直起身子，用磨蹭墙面舒缓起胸乳和下体难以言喻的酥痒来。

看到这里还无动于衷的就不是定力强而是不行了。男人站起身开始解自己的裤子，好让自己的大家伙和与他阔别已久的小骚穴来点亲密接触。肯特先生在听到皮带扣的声音时便停下了自我抚慰的动作，僵着身子寻找声音的来源。然后就被他用皮带当项圈勒住了脖子，脸朝下以跪趴的姿势被按在绒毯上给肏了。男人丝毫没有照顾他的意思，也懒得费心解开手铐和皮绳，只是把勒在女穴上的那条皮绳拨开然后捅了进去——他早就已经湿透软透了，根本不需要费心润滑扩张。他的喉咙里发出母兽交配时那般凄厉却又透着愉悦和狂热的惨叫，空虚的屁眼蠕动着吐出肠液，似乎想要吞吃些什么东西，小腹也下意识绷紧，来挽留那根让他丑态百出的阴茎。男人将他前后都奸了个透才罢休，他还记得自己用脸颊磨蹭那根刚才还在自己身体里的湿漉漉的肉棒，以这种动作央求男人，好让自己给他做个口活。最后他含着一嘴精液，心满意足地晕了过去。

也就是昏过去的那一瞬间，他被情欲搅坏了的大脑才清醒一点：那个男人很明显不是小韦恩，那会是谁呢？他已经和足够多的男人乱来过了，前面还可以说是被逼无奈，现在可不能再多了。

然而第二天一大早被小韦恩叫醒时，他的身上并没有什么精液，只有干透的、自己分泌出的液体。小韦恩让他把自己洗干净之后去书房，他换好衣服走进书房时还感到全身惫懒无力，却又透着一股异样的被疼爱透了的满足感。

看来你适应的不错。小韦恩挑挑眉。我就直接说了吧，我还没成年，所以不着急要子嗣，所以在我成年之前，我会很克制不肏进你的子宫的。

不过我成年后就不一定了，那时我会一天肏你好几次，一直肏到你怀孕为止。如果你不能生，我就只能把你丢出去——但因为你还欠我家钱，我也不会就让你白白回去。哥谭有很多做皮肉生意的地方，我相信韦恩家的婊子会很有卖点。

行了，现在为我读书吧。

他打了个冷战，接过书清清嗓子开始读。但他太紧张了，喉咙也疼得要命，小韦恩皱着眉听了几段就失了耐心，说要他陪着出去散步。这应该比读书容易的多，况且他已经好久没有感受室外的风，没有自由放松地在室外走过了——

只是他没想到，所谓的“散步”是这样的。小韦恩把他的衣服剥了个精光，用了点润滑将一个尾端圆球状的钩形金属物件放进了他的后穴，然后提着连接钩子的细麻绳经过了尾椎固定在皮质项圈的后方。那绳子很短，他如果想脖子舒服些，钩子就会被向上拉扯带动他的屁眼张开，如果想让屁股舒服，他的脖子就得后仰，饱满的胸脯就会被像妓女穿裙子时那样挤出来，好像在催促别人来捏一捏啃一啃。小韦恩示意他不要吵闹挣扎坏了自己的兴致，然后又拿出了一捆细皮绳，将他双手背在身后缚住。那绳子勒得太紧了，他几乎被勒到再次失禁。零星几滴尿液渗进了皮绳的结，小韦恩跟没看见一样给他披上了一件长外套，扣上了扣子，然后纡尊降贵弯下腰给他穿好了鞋子。

走吧。

他甚至还给他开了门。也只有在这种时候，他的眼睛里才会带上一点笑意。

肯特先生在韦恩庄园给小韦恩当了半个月家庭教师，流出的淫水就毁了半个桌面的文件——小韦恩甚至不用碰他的关键部位，只靠拿着一本来自东方的古书，按按他身上那些叫“穴位”的东西，他就化成了一滩水，老半天瘫在桌子上爬不起来。更别提对方真的弄得到鸽子蛋大小的雕花檀木珠，又总有那么多奇奇怪怪的方法折腾他。他中途因为无法忍受被一个孩子用一点手段弄得大声哭喊求欢还求不到而跑过一次，这次他没有被歹徒拦住，却又遇上了那个黑漆漆的尖耳朵。

尖耳朵让他滚回韦恩庄园，他拒绝说无法忍受那里的待遇，尖耳朵又问他打算去哪儿：毕竟有小韦恩在，他也回不了堪萨斯。

那我就去隔壁大都会找莱克斯。肯特先生赌气道，莱克斯虽然脾气也古怪，还秃，可他从来不会对我做那么多奇怪的事，他顶多只是摸摸我或者让我摸摸他——

当天晚上肯特先生就裹着蝙蝠侠的黑披风被全裸着扔回了韦恩庄园，小韦恩在剥开披风的时候发现了蝙蝠侠送的大礼——一个装满了精液的被打得几乎破皮的屁股，一个韦恩家纹的新鲜烙印，在肯特先生两个腰窝之间。肯特先生被烙印疼到昏迷，神志不清间对着小韦恩喊妈妈，然后带着委屈把他这半年多以来遭遇的所有破事儿都给“妈妈”说了一遍。一边抽噎一边控诉，还一边享受着“妈妈”的温热毛巾擦身体服务。等到他烙印结痂，烧渐渐退了，韦恩家也变天了——

小丑及其余党被全部清除出了哥谭，失踪已久的韦恩家主布鲁斯·韦恩只是受了点轻伤的回来了——谁不羡慕他的狗屎运呢？出生就有万贯家财，就连卷入了小丑的破事都能几乎毫发无伤的回来。

和韦恩一起回来的还有格雷森和陶德，韦恩向肯特先生介绍这是他早就独立出去的养子，最近要搬回来和他们一起住，然后又问肯特先生最近有没有想他——

肯特先生扁扁嘴，眼眶湿润了起来：

因为裤腰会磨到还没完全恢复的烙印部位，他已经好久没穿裤子了。

韦恩家内部吵翻了天，韦恩有了个家纹烙印暂且心满意足不参与争论，陶德和格雷森吵得几乎打起来，几乎——最后陶德预定肯特先生的小腹过渡到阴阜那一块皮肤说要等自己想好纹样，格雷森遗憾地叹了口气表示自己只好退一步要大腿内侧来个夜翼纹身了。小韦恩倒没打算在他未来可能五颜六色的身体上再加块图案，只是给他打了副纯金带链子和碎钻的乳钉，把他吓得好几天没敢出房间门。

而后他的每天忙得都像最荒诞的噩梦那样：韦恩让他陪着办公，然后随便用几根羽毛笔就让他哭喊到失声，潮吹失禁到脱水；小韦恩说要带他去骑马，谁料他差点被发情的马骑了；陶德不知道在哪儿又搞一身伤回来，却只是让他裸身披着白大褂为自己上药——然后让他张开腿，拿玻璃棒挑开阴唇，给自己讲解女性生理知识；格雷森警官每次见了他都笑眯眯喊“母亲”，但把“母亲”按在书架上或者随便什么上面不管不顾地干到喷尿的也是他……

他真的好累，甚至因为体力消耗过度瘦了许多，然而瘦下来的只有脸和腰腹，胸脯和屁股甚至阴部都还是一样肥嘟嘟软乎乎。他甚至不敢去想象自己一人走出韦恩庄园的场景——因为不用照镜子他也知道，自己是怎样一副被好好疼爱好好浇灌了的样子，双颊浮着散不去的红，眼睛常常湿润迷茫，两腿永远也无法好好合拢……

今晚他好不容易得了空——他的丈夫和名义上的继子们总是一到晚上就不见踪影。但平时总会留一两个人折腾他，今晚却一个也不剩——于是躲在书房偷偷写信。他听外界传闻韦恩家还有一位在外求学的德雷克少爷，通情达理善解人意，如果写信向他求助，说不定自己可以重获自由……

他写着写着，却又慢了下来。

谁知道那位德雷克少爷会不会和韦恩家的其他人一样，对自己做点什么事呢？

END.

* * *

克拉克的脸红了又白，白了又红，最后终于成功忍下了喷薄欲出的热射线。

这究竟是怎么回事？他只是想替日理万机的老管家分忧，才来替即将要回家小住一段时间的夜翼——理查德·格雷森，同时也是跟他关系最好的罗宾打扫房间。然后看到地上散落着几张纸，好心捡起来整理……

谁能告诉他这是什么情况？

他从脖子到耳朵都红透了，更别说发烫的脸。他拼命把热射线冰冻呼吸或是什么的冲动压下，然后深深地吸了一口气。稍微冷静一点的大脑里浮现出了一个疑问：

他记得，自己确实没有把中了一半性别转换魔法的事告诉任何人，包括布鲁斯。

那这篇荒谬的文章是怎么回事？他们是怎么知道自己下半身……

他用超级视力仔细看了看手上的纸，惊恐地发现，那上面居然不止一个人的指纹。

TRUE END？


End file.
